deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Falcone Crime Family/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Mendez Cartel (by AnnhilationNation) Mendez: Falcone: The setting is Prawn Island, in 1984 Vice City, as Armando Mendez was telling his men about a drug shipment they were about to recieve from the Dominican Republic. Unaware, there were two 1940's Studebakers rolling up onto the lot. Out came Vito Scaletta, and four other suits. Vito weilded a Mauser, while two of his boys had Grease Guns, and the other two held Thompsons. They started to walk towards the mansion, as Diego held up his finger, hearing them. Armando readied his his Beretta, as all three crew members ready their Skorpions. As the Falcones walkied in, the first one, who was weilding a Thompson was riddled with Skorpion bullets, and a few from the Beretta (5-4) "Hijo de puta!" Diego said, as he ran from the table, as the other three were about to, however, the other mobster weilding a Tommy Gun sprayed, and killed off one of the Skorpion weilders. (4-4) The Mendez Brothers scrambled, both seperated, going out to the backyard, to regroup. Diego and his crew member head towards his shed, where he kept his favored weapon. Diego runs down hsi back porch steps, as the crew member stayed behind. The Mendez soldier managed to shoot one of the men weilding an M3 Grease Gun, before he got to the boss. (4-3) However, his celebration was short, as he was almsot divided in half by Tommy Gun fire. (3-3) Diego entered his shed, and found his trademark flamethrower. After all... his favorite style of execution is incineration. The Falcone family member, who was weildign the Tommy Gun was creeping towards the door of the shack, as he opened it, only to recieve a spray of flames, engulfing him, as the Falcone mobster's brains were boiling inside. (3-2) Diego then headed to the gunshots he heard, to assist his brother, Armando. Meanwhile, inside the house, both Vito and his other mobster were behind a table, as Armando and his other henchman were behind a personal bar, both having a drawn out gunfight. The Skorpion member popped up, however, the M3 had superior accuracy, as he managed to shoot him enough times to kill him off. (2-2) however, the heat of flames was approaching, as both the mobsters felt the heat of flames approaching. They scrambled away from the flames, as Diego was approaching down the hall. Vito then seen a small glimpse of the fuel tank hanging from below his facial shield. The two sprayed blind shots, until Vito managed to hit it with his Mauser, causing the flamethrower to explode, sending Diego up in flames. (1-2) The M3 weilder whooped in joy, however, it was cut short by two bullets into hsi chest, from Armando's Beretta. (1-1) Vito tried to fire back, but he was out of rounds, as a click was heard. Armando laughed and said... "You should have known better..." He says, as he hears the click of an empty click. Armando smirked, as he kept a hammer underneath teh bar, and equipped it, before heading towards Vito with malice. Vito reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out an ice pick, as they were about to duel. Armando tried a high swing, as Vito ducked, causing the head to break through the drywall of their mansion. Vito tried a stab, however, Armando tucked himself in, and went for a swipe with teh claw end, however, Vito dodged that as well. Armando screamed as he went fro an overhead smash, wantign to crush Vito's head, however, the hammer gets caught into some gas pipes, which started to leak. Vito says "The don sends his regards..." before lighting a molotov and throwing it at the gas pipes, causing a chain reaction. (0-1) As Armando burnt to death, Vito started to walk out of the mansion, as it caught fire. He lost the asset he was trying to gain, but he is pleased at surviving... WINNER: Falcone Crime Families Expert's Opinion The Falcones were victorious, because not only did they have the intimidation factor, they also had weapons which were equally efficient, unlike the Mendez Cartel. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage